Upper Classes
by oldestof3
Summary: Usagi and the inners are in the upper class of society with the riches and glamour. But is upper class society life, really what it is cut out to be? Will love surface or not?
1. Introduction

Upper Classes  
  
Usagi and the inners are in the upper class of society with the riches and glamour. But is upper class society life, really what it is cut out to be? Will Usagi and the others find love even though all of the riches and jewels? Vote for couples.  
  
AN: I hope that you enjoy this fic.so far just introduction and a bit dialogue.  
  
Disclaimers apply..  
  
I never knew that the day that I met him was the day that my life took a different road. He was rich and handsome to be sure and outwardly everything that a girl could ever hope for. I met him in a ball that I had to attend with my family.  
  
Well, you see, my family is one of the rich families in the area. There are about 30 families of rich and high status in this circle. My family was one of the lower rich families, but still up there compared to most families. And before I go on with my story, you must first understand my surroundings and life.  
  
I have 3 sisters and each are a joy. Mina is the smallest of the four sisters with 16 years to her credit. Usagi is the second youngest and only 2 years apart from Mina. Both girls were wonderful, but quite dizzy. Don't get me wrong, I love them with all my heart. Both girls were very pretty compared to the average rich girl in this realm of people. And they had more to their credit for they never had a face-lift or a nose job or anything to improve their appearance. But then all they really gave thought to was clothes and their future "perfect" husband. So therefore they never paid much attention to their studies, but then they did plan do marry rich. But even through all of this, they were very sweet. They were also always in the spot light and they loved it. And at a ball, they usually had groups of guys with them hovering around and dance every dance. But then they weren't the two most beautiful girls out of our sisterhood.  
  
By far, Mako, the eldest (at the age of 22) was the most beautiful (or the most handsome, if you were from Britain and lived in the 1800s) one out of our sisterhood. And she was also the most beautiful out of all of the girls in the social group. Mako was elegant and always was put high up into the good graces of the people in our social group. She is usually talking to only one guy at balls, which is quite amazing since she is compatible to an angel (or so I have heard for some guys). She dances a few dances and is always highly praised by everyone.  
  
Mako was the kind one out of the four sisters and I was the studious one. Ami. Always the top one in school, and also nominated and won the title of "most likely to reach success" in high school. I am 21 years old and in the last year of medical school (a year early). Accepted into many colleges/universities, but picked Paris University mainly because Mako is attending school there and it is close enough to home to still stay home. I am the second most beautiful girl in the social group and out of the Aino sisters (according to gossip, which Mako and me don't pay much attention too, but when it all around you, you are bound to hear some of it). I am usually at balls for the whole time and if I can find a guy to interest me and actually have a lively conversation with (which usually is always there because the guys are not stupid and some are in the top 25 students in Japan), I am not bored. One or two guys usually ask me to dance and so course I dance with them because it is polite and dancing is not as bad as it always cut out to be and the guys are very courteous (which is kind of expected because of the high breeding)  
  
All of us, the four sisters who are also named the Aino girls, are in or have been in Prague High School. Prague High School is a rich private school that rich people's kids get put into so that they can "mingle" with those that are of their "type." But Prague is well known for its excellent teachers and excelling curriculum.  
  
Paris University was a very good school and considered one of the best universities in Japan. Though I never found out why they named it Paris and not Tokyo University, but then at that time there was already a Tokyo University.I guess. Paris University is also very expensive because of its creditability and it was similar to high school, a school for the rich kids and the ones that are smart enough to get scholarships. I got many scholarships, but didn't take them because my parents (both went to Paris University) who are talented and successful (mom- doctor and dad- lawyer) said that scholarships should be only taken by those who needed it because then it give a chance to those who can get it and need it to go to wonderful schools and make something out of themselves. Paris University has most classes for any career choice that you could ever pick out of. Mako entered the social health care field to be eventually the owner of some prestigious childcare business. I am entering the health care field too, but to be a doctor like my mother (so then I can take out her business when it is my turn). I'm not sure what Mina and Usagi are going to major in, but they will eventually (and also in a "good" (one that can make lots of money in) major because society molds them into it).  
  
Also, I this social group of mine, I have a great friend named Rei Hino. She is a fun girl and from one of the middle rich people's homes. Rei is the type of girl that is not very romantic (but then neither am I), and will probably accept the husband that her parents choice for her. She is pretty and probably won't need much effort in getting a guys attention. Great girl overall.  
  
You see, in this society, the girl (if not married or engaged or in a steady dating relationship that will eventually lead to marriage) by a certain age, which is decided by the parents, will probably have to accept the man that her parents that has set before her. In our family, my parents will probably not force us onto a marriage (Thank God!), but then Mako will probably get married considering her beauty, Mina and Usagi have been planning for it since the beginning of time, but then there is me. I want a guy that understands me and is equally smart and "perfect" in my sense, but then most guys that I see are very nice and smart and yet still they are just friends because they still don't fit the definition of a perfect guy for me. My parents are probably only worried about my love life because marriage is suppose to be a sign of maturity, and every women and every man are suppose to marry at some time in there life.  
  
As you see, being a high society girl is not what many people think that it is cut out to be.  
  
And now back to the story. Him. To very girl in the room (except maybe some), he was the "prize pick." He was tall and introduced as a man in the law business. He was 25, quite distinguished, and had also made a large name for himself even at such a young age. Finished law school a year earlier and has won many large cases- like the Hanon case and now he was working on the Locke case.  
  
Mr. Hino, who is also in the law business- partners in firm with Mr. Aino, sent to go and greet the new comer and this new comer was very respectful and good mannered. Mr. Hino introduced him to my sister, Mako, first (most beautiful one come first). After a while of talking, the new comer and Mr. Hino left my sister's side. I wanted to know who his personality was like from my sister. Curiosity was a good and bad thing. Bad in this type of situation, where it seems more like gossip and good for studying (what to learn more attitude). But then little did I know that Mr. Hino was leading this new comer to me.  
  
"Ms. Aino," Mr. Hino said.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Hino," I replied semi-shocked that they were here.  
  
"Ms. Aino is the sister of Mako and also a very smart young lady," Mr. Hino introduced.  
  
"yes, oh course," the new comer had said without much thought.  
  
'Not very happy today I see. You seemed bored and you haven't even met me. I see.' I thought is wonder why a person would already have given up knowing someone before he even tried knowing them.  
  
"Ms. Ami Aino, this is." Mr. Hino said making introductions complete.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* POV change to new comer *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had to go to another ball. Why me.but then I promised my mother. Why does she want me to get a wife so bad?  
  
At the ball  
  
Wow. Many women. I probably will have to be introduced to every girl individually. But why? Most of the girls that I have met are all the same. Handsome and rich man = great guy for husband. Most girls think that.so that's why I hate balls so much, but I have moved here and therefore I get pushed into the social circle. Mr. Hino is here.  
  
Mr. Hino walked up to me and told me that he was going to introduce me to the girls and also said that he will go through the ones that are best first. So then I got to meet Ms. Mako Aino. A very pleasant girl and pretty, but not my type. Too happy and smiley. I like girls that are smooth (cool-headed) and smart. And if this one was one of the best, then all of these girls should all be the happy-type. The next girl is met was Ami Aino. She seemed quite smart in looks, but looks can be deceiving. I may just come back to talk to her after the introductions are done, but then that probably will take forever.  
  
AN: Hi!!!!! This is my new story!!! Like it or not??? So, who is this mystery man?? vote for him.and also vote for the couples for Usagi, Rei, Mina, and Mako. 


	2. Ball

Upper Classes  
  
Usagi and the inners are in the upper class of society with the riches and glamour. But is upper class society life, really what it is cut out to be? Will Usagi and the others find love even though all of the riches and jewels? Vote for couples.  
  
AN: I love you guys right now because of all of the reviews *smiles* since I got so any reviews, I am quickly trying to write the second chapter.so have fun reading.and don't remember to review when you are done with the second chapter.  
  
Disclaimers apply..  
  
Author's response to reviews:  
  
baby-bunnygurl: get prediction on the guy (but I was thinking about doing a Heero/Ami one again, but if enough people don't want it, then I will probably do different couples than I originally had..). Yes, still is written to be quite similar to Pride and Prejudice.the story is set in the present with some (or a lot) of influence of the 1800s because Pride and Prejudice was written in the 1800s. Recommendation: read some British 1800s books- they are really good especially the romance ones.  
  
Votes for Couples:  
  
Usagi:  
Trowa: 0  
Quatre: 2  
Wufei: 0  
Duo: 0 Rei:  
Trowa: 0  
Quatre: 0  
Wufei: 3  
Duo: 1 Mina:  
Trowa: 1  
Quatre: 0  
Wufei: 1  
Duo: 2 Mako:  
Trowa: 1  
Quatre: 1  
Wufei: 0  
Duo: 0  
  
And now to the story.  
  
"Ms. Ami Aino, this is Mr. Heero Yuy," Mr. Hino introduced.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, it's a pleasure to meet you," I automatically said.  
  
"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, too," Heero responded.  
  
"Heero, Ms. Aino here has been picked to join the team that Paris University sends every year to the Academics Olympiad," Mr. Hino said trying to spark a conversation.  
  
"Oh, she has. For what subjects?" Heero asked.  
  
"I have been training for all of the medical-related competitions," I said.  
  
"Very aggressive,"  
  
"I wouldn't say so. I can handle the work-load and I already know most of the things that are being tested, so therefore I do not think that I am being aggressive," I said defending myself.  
  
'Very good defense' Heero thought. (Remember: he is a lawyer)  
  
"So then I understand that you are majoring in medical in Paris University. Very good school," Heero said.  
  
"Yes, it is. My sister, Mako, also is attending the university,"  
  
"Oh," Heero said giving a short answer cutting the conversation.  
  
After a minute or two of silence, I told his that I needed to go and converse with my fellow friends and sisters. He seemed indifferent.  
  
"So, Ami, what do you think of him?" Mina asked once I was in hearing site.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Yuy is fine man though not very talkative and alive. Once you get started in a conversion, he stops it all too abruptly," I informed.  
  
"Oh, what a pity. Not lively. Now how will I talk to him and not feel bored, but then he is handsome,"  
  
"Yes, he is handsome, but then they are a great number of men here that are all handsome," I noted.  
  
"Ami, finally you can here to talk to me," Rei interrupted.  
  
"Rei, there you are. Where have you been hiding?"  
  
"I have not been hiding. I have been situated in restroom for quite some time, but never hiding,"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
'Rei is a buddle of fun,'  
  
"So, what has happened in this exciting circle of life?"  
  
"Nothing much, but there is a new person that has just joined your circle and that person is the man over there," I said pointing to Mr. Yuy.  
  
"So, what is he like?"  
  
"Polite, but not very talkative and attentive,"  
  
"Oh well, so get any dances yet?"  
  
"No, but I don't really care. You?"  
  
"I have been hiding in the restroom the whole time, what do you think?"  
  
"And you said that you were not hiding,"  
  
"Did I say that, I meant that I was touring the restroom," Rei tried to laugh it off.  
  
"Rei, you are hopeless,"  
  
"No, I am not, I am only hopeless sometimes,"  
  
"Okay Rei,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ change POV ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am bored out of out mind. Someone save me. These girls are all not up to the level of IQ that I was hoping for, but Ami, she is smart enough to have a conversation, but what would I talk about with her? Help please. Some of these girls are actually quite intelligent, but Ami is the smartest out of this social group of girls.  
  
"Heero, come here and pick out a girl to dance," Mr. Hino's voice awoke she from my train of thought.  
  
"Sure, Mr. Hino," I responded not sure of whether or not I should dance because once I start dancing, then I will eventually have to dance a majority of them. I then I decided against it.  
  
~*~*~ end of ball ~*~*~*  
  
"So girls, how was the dance?" Mrs. Aino asked the girls when they returned home.  
  
"Wonderful! We danced every dance there was," Usagi and Mina said.  
  
"Very pleasant," Mako added.  
  
"Nice," I added.  
  
"What Ami, to long vocabulary word?" Mina said teasingly.  
  
"Fine, the ball was fanatically tolerable," I retorted back playing around with Mina.  
  
"Wonderful would have done just fine," Mina whispered.  
  
"Now, now girls. Had a great time, I presume," Mr. Aino said.  
  
"Yes father," my sisters and I said.  
  
"Good, good, now go to bed girls,"  
  
And with that the day ended for my sisters and me.  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews again.remember to tell me what you think about this chapter.and you can still vote for couples (Ami/Heero, Rei/?, Mina/?, Usagi/?, and Mako/?). 


	3. A Regular Day

Upper Classes  
  
Usagi and the inners are in the upper class of society with the riches and glamour. But is upper class society life, really what it is cut out to be? Will Usagi and the others find love even though all of the riches and jewels? Vote for couples.  
  
AN: This is.I think the story that I have gotten the most reviews in such short of a time.thanks!!!!! And remember you can still vote for couples (look down)  
  
Disclaimers apply..  
  
Mistress of Ice: for my other Ami-center fics, I am kind of stuck and I don't know what to write..i am thinking about re-working them.  
  
Votes for Couples (so far):  
  
Usagi/Trowa: 2 Usagi/Quatre: 5 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not) Usagi/Wufei: 2 Usagi/Duo: 0  
  
Rei/Trowa: 2 Rei/Quatre: 3 Rei/Wufei: 6 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not) Rei/Duo: 3  
  
Mina/Trowa: 3 Mina/Quatre: 1 Mina/Wufei: 1 Mina/Duo: 8 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not)  
  
Mako/Trowa: 4 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not) Mako/Quatre: 2 Mako/Wufei: 4 Mako/Duo: 0  
  
And now to the story (*smiles*).  
  
School. Where life began for me and every thing started to bloom. This is the place where I can hit the books and learn everything that I need to learn to achieve my uttermost goal, to be a doctor. This is also the place where Mina and Usagi daydream because class is too boring - is it too boring or too hard? I wonder. This is where Mako smiles, talks with her friends and does the entire child care stuff. And this can be called my sanctuary with an enormous library and wonderful teachers. What a great life! Even though Mina and Usagi are at a different school..oh well, at least they have each other.  
  
I was walking to my second period, which is molecular biology 208. Not many people took that class considering that it was not a requirement for the medical field, but then I still felt like taking the class. This class was counted as an extracurricular activity, which was more than fine with me. My teacher was Dr. Mizuno.  
  
Dr. Mizuno has a PHD in molecular biology and one in cellular biology. He was also the fist in his class and was a scientist part time.  
  
The class was always interesting and informative for me. I learned about all kinds of different codes for genetics. But, after class was even more fun.  
  
I met Rei and Mako at the local park.  
  
"Ami, over here!" I heard Rei yell across the park catching many people's weird glances. I nodded and headed over to our private (or not so considering that it was in a park) picnic.  
  
"Hi, everyone," once I reached Rei and Mako.  
  
"So, how was class today?" Rei asked.  
  
"Same, you?"  
  
"Ditto,"  
  
"So, Ami when are you going to that competition?" Mako asked.  
  
"I am going in less than a week," Ami informed  
  
"Oh..no.that means that I will be here all by myself."  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Rei why did you have to go to the competition???"  
  
"I am testing for the astronomy part," Rei said.  
  
"But that isn't even your major," Mako argued.  
  
"I know, but then it is three days off of school," Rei defended.  
  
"Okay, okay, let's eat," Ami interrupted.  
  
They ate joyously and feasted on pasta and sandwiches. Lunch and life were wonderful. Ami and Rei were going to attend the competition, even though Rei's wasn't the best of reasons. But poor Mako had to stay and still have classes.  
  
Over the days, Ami thought very little of Heero and how he was not rude, but then not very friendly, as most people are in these circles. He was very different from everyone in the party. But why? Why? The most dangerous question to ask.  
  
AN: so, like it? This chapter is more of a lead in chapter. To clarify, Ami has two classes every other day and they are both in the morning (college schedule). Please r/r and also vote for couples. If your couple is not winning, then vote for it.next chapter- Rei's guy is going to come out.so then this is the last chapter in which Rei's votes are still open!!! 


	4. Begin the Competition

Upper Classes  
  
Usagi and the inners are in the upper class of society with the riches and glamour. But is upper class society life, really what it is cut out to be? Will Usagi and the others find love even though all of the riches and jewels? Vote for couples.  
  
AN: I only got 2 reviews.cry.well, in this chapter Rei's guy come out..  
  
Disclaimers apply..  
  
Votes for Couples (so far):  
  
Usagi/Trowa: 2 Usagi/Quatre: 5 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not) Usagi/Duo: 0  
  
Mina/Trowa: 3 Mina/Quatre: 1 Mina/Duo: 8 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not)  
  
Mako/Trowa: 4 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not) Mako/Quatre: 2 Mako/Duo: 0  
  
And now to the story (*smiles*).  
  
The next day, Rei and I were at the competition site, another university. This university was Harvard, where the best met the best. I was going to test in the medical fields- like microbiology and cellular biology. Rei was testing in the astronomy part, which was also named: Stars and Planets. "Ami, are you nervous?" Rei questioned me. "No, not really. I know that I have study and therefore I should do well," I replied. "I wish can be as confident as you, but then I also have studied and so also should de well," "Yes, we all should," "Ami, look there," "What?" I turned to where Rei's finger was pointing at (also made a mental note to tell Rei that pointing is bad manners) and I saw Mr. Heero Yuy and some other friend. This other friend seemed to have a very high opinion of himself, while Heero seemed indifferent in his aura. "I wonder why he is here," I commented.  
  
"Maybe he a judge," Rei guessed.  
  
"I guess," I said. 'Mr. Hino didn't tell me and he usually says anything and everything that he knows when introducing a person to society.'  
  
Rei and I walked up to Mr. Yuy and his friend and greeted them. Mr. Yuy was whooly more polite than his friend was.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Hino and Ms. Aino. This is my friend, Mr. Wufei Chang," Mr. Yuy informed.  
  
"Hello," Rei and I automatically said.  
  
"Weird," Wufei said.  
  
'What, did that person just say,' Rei thought, not being very happy about being named weird for no reason, but greeting him.  
  
"So, Mr. Yuy, what are you doing here?" I questioned.  
  
"I am here as a judge of tests that relate to law. And please call me Heero. I don't like formalities,"  
  
"Alright then, call me Ami. So you have time to come and be a judge,"  
  
"I like to help out where I can,"  
  
"So, Mr. Chang. Are you also here to be a judge for law?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," Wufei responded sounding annoyed for having to make small talk.  
  
"Fine, Mr. I-am-to-go-for-you. This you don't what to talk, then I won't talk to you," Rei whispered loud enough for me to hear it(, but also Wufei).  
  
'Spunk, I like it,' Wufei thought hearing Rei's comment.  
  
"Well, we must get going," I said.  
  
Rei and I walked to the rooms for testing taking.  
  
I had two tests and Rei had one. Each test was a hour long.the joy.  
  
I went to the molecular biology room and took the test, while Rei was in the astronomy class doing the same thing as I was. After an hour....  
  
I was going on to my second test..  
  
Rei's POV  
  
Ami was still in her class...what to do...well I could go to the hotel and rest, but then there is no fun in that...okay then I will walk around this place..  
  
'Well, I can go to the gym that they have here.'  
  
I walked to the gym and walked in. the gym was huge, but then this was a university. I guess you would kind of expect that.  
  
I walked to the mats and started to warm up. Ami, Mako, and I use to always to do karate class. Ami did okay in the class, but Mako and I always excelled. But in the end, Mako quit because she wanted to send more time volunteering in the local hospital. Ami and I both stopped the classes when we both started Paris. We took the classes for self-defense just in case anything bad would happen.  
  
To my surprise I saw Wufei and Heero on the mats too.  
  
"Hi," I greeted.  
  
"Hello," Heero said.  
  
"So, do you guys go to the gym constantly?" I asked.  
  
"Sometimes," Heero said.  
  
"Oh, okay,"  
  
I started to kick and punch the air to just practice and work out those rusted moves.  
  
"How pathetic," Wufei commented.  
  
"What?!" I questioned.  
  
"If you are going to practice at least make it seem like you how what you are doing," Wufie responded.  
  
"Well excuse me,"  
  
"Humph,"  
  
"Men!"  
  
"Just because you are the weaker sex."  
  
"What!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
By this time, Heero already wisely walked away to the pool deck.  
  
"I am not part of the weaker sex," I said.  
  
"Yeah you guys are. Stop denying it,"  
  
"I'll show you," and then I went for his stomach.  
  
"Ouch," Wufei said getting kicked to the ground.  
  
"And this is for calling me weak," I said aiming for his private part, but little did I know.  
  
Wufei had caught my foot and swung me around.  
  
"You talk too much. Do you know that?" Wufei commented to me, who was on the floor, "When fighting, don't talk to much so then the other person doesn't have that time to get back up."  
  
"Mean,"  
  
"But lucky for you, I don't fight girls. So I will let you off this once, but Rei you have gutts. I will tell you that."  
  
AN: So...REIVEW.....please.......please.....please... Remember the most reviews I get, the more happy I am and more enthusiastic about writing I become..and therefore updates will come faster.. 


	5. Swim Contest

Upper Classes  
  
Usagi and the inners are in the upper class of society with the riches and glamour. But is upper class society life, really what it is cut out to be? Will Usagi and the others find love even though all of the riches and jewels? Vote for couples.  
  
AN: Hey, I got more reviews.I was surprised that no one voted.so that means that everyone is happy with the couples.right???  
  
Disclaimers apply..  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
Mistress of Ice: there maybe fluff later.must first build up characters.  
  
Votes for Couples (so far):  
  
Usagi/Trowa: 2 Usagi/Quatre: 5 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not) Usagi/Duo: 0  
  
Mina/Trowa: 3 Mina/Quatre: 1 Mina/Duo: 8 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not)  
  
Mako/Trowa: 4 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not) Mako/Quatre: 2 Mako/Duo: 0  
  
And now to the story (*smiles*).  
  
"What a butt-head (I made my own word.)" I whispered quietly as I thought, 'Need to drag Ami to gym once in a while. Need to get in better shape.'  
  
"Well, I might as well be off," Wufei said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Are you dense?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I am a judge here for law,"  
  
"I know that. And also, I feel sorry for the person that you get to grade. You probably do a horrid job. Bye," I said walking away from the mats.  
  
"What a rude girl. Heero, are you sure that she belongs in the high-class society? Most of those girls are nice and polite. This one bites and is rude," Wufei asked Heero. (Heero is more talkative)  
  
"What can I say? You either bring the bad side of people out or she is just different,"  
  
"I say that she is queer,"  
  
"Whatever. Let's go,"  
  
"Sure."  
  
BACK TO REI  
  
I walked down the hallway of this building and I found a swimming pool. Prefect! Ami and I will send sometime here later after the celebration of winners.  
  
I walked back to Ami's classroom and found Ami waiting for me there.  
  
"Hey Rei," Ami said to me when she saw me.  
  
"Hi," I said back.  
  
"So what have you planned for us this afternoon?"  
  
"Well, we will first eat at some place,"  
  
"The cafeteria,"  
  
"Yeah, that place,"  
  
"And then."  
  
"And then we will go to the gym and go swimming,"  
  
"Great," Ami replied.  
  
We walked to the café and ordered lunch.  
  
"So Ami, how was it?" I questioned.  
  
"Okay, the test was at the level that I thought it would be,"  
  
"Great, mine was easy,"  
  
"So then you should win the competition, right?"  
  
"I don't know.there are a lot of great minds here,"  
  
"True, true,"  
  
"So Ami, you are going to win your competitions right?"  
  
"Hopefully," Ami said being optimistic.  
  
"Great!" I responded.  
  
After lunch, we headed back to our rooms and got your swimsuits. Mine was a nice, soft, rose red color. It was a two-piece. Ami's was a modest, sapphire blue one-piece that thinned around the stomach area.  
  
We went to the gym and got dressed. Ami headed toward the diving boards and I headed toward the lanes to do a round of laps.  
  
AMI POV.  
  
Humming a tune, I went over to the diving section of the pool. I started with some reverse dives and warmed myself up that way. All of my dives were graceful and right on the point. I was on the swim team in high school with Rei. Boy, did we have fun.  
  
After the reverse dives, I started a few twists and somersaults dives. After my 3rd dive, I heard a clapping sound. It was Heero.  
  
"Nice dive,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"So have you been learning how to dive for a long time?"  
  
"No, I was on the swim team in high school,"  
  
"Yaaaa, yes. I remember. You were named the best swimmer in the city once,"  
  
"Yeah, I was. How do you know that?"  
  
"I know a lot of things about people that I am interested in,"  
  
"Interested? How?"  
  
"Interested.you are praised for your smarts and beauty. You seem to not be like other girls. You are different and different intrigues me," Heero responded.  
  
"So then being different is good?"  
  
"Of course. If everyone was the same in this world, then how boring would life be?"  
  
"True. All so true,"  
  
Heero went on the 8-meter diving board and did a perfect somersault dive. I also went up and did a reverse somersault dive- just for the competition. After a few more dives, Heero and I decided to go to the lanes to have a little contest to see who was the better swimmer because dives can't be judged unless there is the same person judging it. No extra person was present.  
  
Switch to REI's POV.  
  
Ami and I separated and I went to visit the lanes. I warmed up by doing a few slow laps.  
  
"What a slow turtle," a man commented on the sidelines.  
  
"What do you mean by that!?" I yelled lifting up my head to see no other than Wufei.  
  
"You swim at a pace of 1 mile per hour," Wufei noted.  
  
"Well, I was warming up and turtles swim faster than a mile per hour in water,"  
  
"But then no one warms up for 30 minutes," Wufei said ignoring the turtle comeback.  
  
"I do and.wait.. you were watching me for 30 minutes?"  
  
"No, I wasn't. I was guessing a time period," Wufei said coving his mistake up.  
  
"Right.and besides I was on my high school's swim team,"  
  
"And you were on the last string,"  
  
"I was on the first string!" (AN: people on the first string are the ones that go first in swimming)  
  
"If you were, then the swim team must have been horrible,"  
  
"Well, for your information, we won CIF," (AN: I don't know if swimming has CIF, but we will say that it does.)  
  
"Okay then, let's test out that swimming technique of yours,"  
  
Wufei got into the water and we saw Ami and Heero walking up.  
  
'Why is Heero with Ami?' I thought.  
  
Switch POV- Ami POV  
  
'Why is Wufei with Rei?' I thought.  
  
Wufei and Rei looked like they were having a competition so then Heero and I decided to join.  
  
We each took a lane and decided to swim for two laps- one other there and one back- and using any stroke he or she would like to use- free style, backstroke, butterfly (dolphin), or breaststroke.  
  
And then we started.  
  
I took a heading start by gliding, but Rei was not far behind me, who also started with a glide. After by glide started to die, I started my best stroke, free style.  
  
After a few minutes, I came to a finish. 3 seconds after, Rei came up. 10 seconds later, Heero halted at a finish. 20 seconds later, Wufei finished. When everyone was done, different thoughts ran though everyone's minds.  
  
'Now I get laughing rights at Wufei,' Rei smirked.  
  
'Baka onna. She beat me.' Wufei thought.  
  
'Indeed. Ami is the best swimmer I have seen so far in my life,' Heero revaluated.  
  
'Yes, I still have my touch,' Ami happily rejoiced.  
  
AN: another chapter done!!! Couples are starting to appear even more.. for Mina, Usagi, and Mako, you guys can still vote.. so REVIEW PLEASE.. 


	6. Ceremony

Upper Classes  
  
Usagi and the inners are in the upper class of society with the riches and glamour. But is upper class society life, really what it is cut out to be? Will Usagi and the others find love even though all of the riches and jewels? Vote for couples.  
  
AN: okay.so the couples most likely stay as they are.. I am happy because everyone agrees with me.these couples are also my favorite.how kewl. because some people want the last names changed..i will change them...  
  
Disclaimers apply..  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
Mistress of Ice: oh.I see what you meant now.last, last chapter was more Rei because Ami was busy and I don't think that you want to read about test taking.  
  
Votes for Couples (so far):  
  
Usagi/Trowa: 2 Usagi/Quatre: 5 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not) Usagi/Duo: 0  
  
Mina/Trowa: 3 Mina/Quatre: 1 Mina/Duo: 8 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not)  
  
Mako/Trowa: 4 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not) Mako/Quatre: 2 Mako/Duo: 0  
  
And to the story.  
  
The end of the competition came to an end.Rei and Ami had a great time.  
  
For that last day, Ami and Rei went to the gym, the park, and the science center. They had a full day of fun. But at last, fun had to stop as the competition came to an end.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please be seated. We are about to being the closing ceremony," the announcer said over the microphone.  
  
Ami POV.  
  
Rei and I decided to sit in the near front of the large stadium. We could see all of the judges sitting on the stage ready to give out the prizes for the subject that they graded in. Heero and Wufei were sitting up on the stage silently talking to one another.  
  
'I wonder what they are talking about,' I thought.  
  
Up On the Stage.  
  
"So, Heero do you know the girls well?" Wufei asked.  
  
"No, I just met them," Heero responded.  
  
"Do you think that they will be at the ball that is going to be head for one of their sisters birthday?"  
  
"Probably. They are siblings,"  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
"Maybe.why?"  
  
"Because I was thinking about going with you,"  
  
"Why would you want to go?"  
  
"I just want to.. stop asking,"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So then went you go, remember to take me with you,"  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"I will take that as a yes,"  
  
"Hn, stop talking. The ceremony is about to being,"  
  
Back to Ami.  
  
The stadium was decorated very nicely with gold and red theme. There were red banners that were outlined with gold tassels that each had the name of each subject embroidered on it. The tables in the audience had red and gold tablecloths. This was a dinner ceremony.  
  
"And now we will begin, first with a word from the president of this wonderful program," the announcer said.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. Well, I am very happy with this year's competition. Many smart and talented students have attended and each has worked hard to get here. The judges are also a fine bunch of judges. This year has been most successful," the president said. (AN: I know the speech was horrid, but I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
"And first we will start with the Chemistry awards," the announcer declared.  
  
Time past and.  
  
"Now, the Medical Awards are going to be given. For microbiology, third place goes to Jessica Springs,"  
  
Everyone started to clap has Jessica walked up the red carpet to get her award. I was really hoping that I ranked in the top three and know one position was gone. I knew that Jacob James was going to get first place because of all of the rumors about him being the smartest human alive. Once I heard that, I made him as one of my competitors, but if they were true, he was going to get first and hopefully me second.  
  
"Ami, stop worrying. You are going to get first and you know it,"  
  
"How about Jacob James?"  
  
"You are going to win. Stop doubting yourself,"  
  
"Second place went to Jacob James," the announcer said.  
  
I saw Jacob walking up the carpet receiving his reward and shaking all of the judges' hands.  
  
"And first place goes to Ami Aino!"  
  
"Go Ami! I told you so!" Rei yelled.  
  
I blushed and walked up to the stage to get by trophy (first place gets a trophy) and went on to shake all of the judges' hands. As I walked to shake Heero's hand, Heero commented about being very proud of myself because it was a great achievement to win just a prize. I took Wufei's hand and some other judges and left the stage. I still had another test coming up in the near future.  
  
"And for the last Medical Test, human anatomy,"  
  
I felt more confident; at least I got one prize.  
  
"Third place goes to Jacob James," Jacob had an almost sour look on his face for not getting a first place in the two testes. I guess that he wasn't the "big smart guy".  
  
"Second place goes to Lily Lee,"  
  
"And First Place went to Ami Aino," I was shinning and happy. I got my second trophy and I also swept the whole medical department. When I walked up to the judges all of them had a look of praise on their face.  
  
After a while, Rei also went up for her Stars and Planets Trophy. As she walked up the aisle, Wufei seemed to have said something.  
  
Rei POV.  
  
"Nice trophy you have their, Rei," Wufei said.  
  
"Yes, it is," I said back.  
  
"Well congratulations, so you are going to be at Ami's sister's party, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Ami is my best friend,"  
  
"Great, see you there,"  
  
And I walked off the stage, I thought about how weird Wufei acted. One day we was saying that I was weak and the next he was congratulating me. He was weird.  
  
AMI POV.  
  
The next morning, Rei and I were at the airport ready to go back home. Thank God that we didn't have any homework due when we came back. We got to be excused from homework.  
  
"Fight number 125, from Boston, MA to Tokyo, Japan, is boarding now. Please come to gate 45," the PA system said.  
  
Rei and I held toward the gate and little did we know Heero and Wufei were there.  
  
BACK IN TIME TO MORNING.HEERO POV.  
  
In the morning, Wufei and I were already at the airport with 2 hours left to wait. Wufei and I decided to eat at the airport. I got a feeling that Wufei was starting to like Rei because he asked about her a lot and at the ceremony, he was talking to her to make sure that she would be at the ball. Wow, a girl that Wufei liked. That was a paradox. Wufei, the guy who thinks that women are not good enough, has come to like Rei. Well, I like Rei enough, but then she is a bit competitive (physically- remember the gym), but then I bet Wufei likes that.  
  
"Fight number 125, from Boston, MA to Tokyo, Japan, is boarding now. Please come to gate 45," Wufei and I heard the PA system say.  
  
Wufei and I walked over to the gate, and I wouldn't except to see them, but there they were, Ami and Rei were going back on the same plane.  
  
AN: Like? Next time, airplane adventure.. okay, pretty much the couples are set. The voting has not closed, but no one has voted for any recently. 


	7. Airplane Ride

Upper Classes  
  
Usagi and the inners are in the upper class of society with the riches and glamour. But is upper class society life, really what it is cut out to be? Will Usagi and the others find love even though all of the riches and jewels? Vote for couples.  
  
AN: hi everyone.I only got 2 reviews for the lat chapter..what a let down, but oh well..hopefully I will get more for this chapter..notes: I don't really know how much time it takes from Boston to Tokyo.so then I just made it up...let's say 8 hours.  
  
Disclaimers apply..  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
Girl of darkness: I thought about putting Mako as a cook or something, but then I thought that it would also fit her character to help others.  
  
Dr. Cricket: thanks for the reviews.  
  
Votes for Couples (so far):  
  
Usagi/Trowa: 2 Usagi/Quatre: 5 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not) Usagi/Duo: 0  
  
Mina/Trowa: 3 Mina/Quatre: 1 Mina/Duo: 8 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not)  
  
Mako/Trowa: 5 (Most likely, but if other votes come up then maybe not) Mako/Quatre: 2 Mako/Duo: 0  
  
And to the story.  
  
Time: 10 A.M.  
  
'What are they doing here? They are getting on the same flight as us,' Ami thought.  
  
'What! I don't want to spend more time then I have to with them,' Rei thought. (AN: oh.did I mention that Rei went into the self-defense career because of Wufei- think back to gym chapter- Rei want to come back and bet him.)  
  
'Look, the girls are here. Oh and so it seems that we are going back home together,' went though Heero's mind.  
  
'What! Them! Why are they here.,' thought Wufei.  
  
After the initial shock, we all headed for and started to board the plane.  
  
"Come one Ami. Let's go and find our seats," Rei said  
  
"Come Heero," Wufei commanded.  
  
And so with that we left to hunt for our seats.  
  
After 5 mins, screaming was yet heard across the airplane, and many people turned their heads around to see what was the all of the commotion was about.  
  
"What, why are you here!?" A women's voice traveled across the airplane.  
  
"Our seats are right here," Heero said calmly.  
  
"Let's just sit down and enjoy the flight," I said trying to get Rei settled down.  
  
"How can that happen with then next to us the whole entire flight," Rei commented.  
  
"Hurry up and sit down!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Don't tell me what do to! And why should I listen to a half-wit like you?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because I am ages smarter than you and Heero has to sit next to one of you girls,"  
  
"Why does Heero have to sit next to one of us?"  
  
"Well, aren't we just full of questions today? I took the seat on the farthest from you girls, so then he was sit next to one of you girls. And we are also in the same row, so just sit down."  
  
"Rei, just listen and sit," I said tried of people talking.  
  
"At least one of your girls knows something," Wufei commented.  
  
"Hey! You better shutup or I am going to---,"  
  
"Rei, please sit," I said interrupting Rei.  
  
With much pushing, I got Rei to sit down next to the window, which was the farthest from Wufei. I sat in the middle and Heero sat next to me. Once I sat down, I took out a book on organic chemistry. Heero took out a book about the government and the justice system. And Wufei just sat there doing nothing; Rei just sat there like a little child that had to go to the corner. Many things were going through their minds.  
  
'Why that little thing.how rude.why does he win at everything and he even had Ami helping..well Ami wasn't really helping, more like trying to sit down..guys are so...i can't even describe them.' Rei thought as she sat on the seat.  
  
'I hope that Heero doesn't think that Rei is not mature because she usually is very orderly and helpful, but Wufei was provoking her.Wufei and Rei fight a lot..that's not good for their health..' these words went through Ami's mind.  
  
'Thank God for Ami..she was able to get Rei settled down.Ami is such a smart person..and she is pretty cute..what? did I just think that..oh no.. am I starting to like her?' Heero thought.  
  
'I just noticed this...Rei is beautiful when she is mad..she looks like a little kid all mad like that..but I don't think that I should try to make Rei mad because she did fight pretty well for a women at the gym.and I usually don't fight with women.' Wufei thought.  
  
After 30 min. of quiet, which was amazing with Wufei and Rei within 10 feet of each other...  
  
"Um, Heero do you want to play some chess?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Great, here it is. I got it for my birthday," I said as I pulled out a glass chess set out of my carry-on. There was little magnets on the bottom of each piece so then it would stay where it was suppose to.  
  
So for the rest of the plane trip, Heero and I played chess, while Wufei and Rei sat reading the magazines in the front pouch of each seat. And in the end, we played two games and we each on a piece. Wufei didn't say anything and Rei just acted as though nothing happened.  
  
We arrived at Tokyo. We each said our good-byes. Rei and Wufei said good- bye to each other as if they were mortal enemies. Even though we said good- bye at Toyko Airport, I felt that we were going to meet again something soon.  
  
AN: sorry about this getting out so slow.I have tons of summer school work now.I seem to not get any summer. 


End file.
